when you came along
by markab
Summary: ONE SHOT, when Jackson met Aaron...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's Characters, they belong to ITV1

A/N: I've had this on my brain for a while...it's my version of how Aaron and Jackson met...in the same universe as my triology stories. The last two chapters will be uploaded for till death as to part, sometime over the weekend...and I wanted to upload this first...and not after the last chapter.

THIS can be read as a PREQUEL to the other 3 stories...

It only features Jackson...but Aaron does make his cameo...sorry if this story only makes sense to my regular readers...tell me what you think, whether you like it or hate it...but it was on my mind, and now it's done and uploaded...I can get on with the other stuff...thanks for reading as always, Luv Mark xx

Jackson Walsh stood at the foot of the slide at Hotten swimming baths, his son little Jack was sat at the top of the slide, the lad looked abit apprehensive about sliding down, a que of other kids were waiting behind him, " Come on little man...just slide yah bum forward, and COME down yeah..." Jackson encouraged.

Jack looked down to his father, the kid behind him sneered at him, " come on you BABY, slide down to your daddy..."

Jack sat and awkwardly slid down the slide to his dad's waiting arms, " there you go!" cried Jackson in joy, " I told yah you'd do it...", Jack splashed about in the water, as Jackson held him a float, "come on little man kick them legs...WE'RE get yah swimming yet..."

Jack swam a little way on his own...the lad was gradually getting better...and Jackson had done it all...he had taught his son to swim...like his own dad did him, not that he saw his dad any more...and wouldn't want to neither.

Jackson leaned on the edge of the pool, and continued to watch his son like a hawk, he glanced and saw two men with a child Jack's age...he recognised the two older men...they used to go to Bar West, so he knew they were gay...they were out with a child...whos of the pair it was he didn't know, but they looked like a happy little family...he smiled to himself...if only...

Jackson suddenly looked up to the huge clock on the far wall, he turned to Jack who was bobbing about the water in his giant arm bands nearby, " COME ON little man...it's TIME to be go grabbing them burgers..."

After having their tea in burger express, Jackson drove his son home, back to his mum, Sarah was as always waiting on the driveway for them, as he pulled up.

As Jackson jumped out the van, he already noticed the scowl on Sarah's face, he waved his arm out to her, " ohhhh CRACK a smile will yah, so what, we're a half hour late..." he sighed,

Jackson helped his son out the van, and handed his rucksack with his wet things in to sarah, "HE'S had a smashing time...be grateful he's gotta big smile on his face...", Sarah shuddered, "Jackson, I'm NOT big on the idea of taking him to those swimming baths...he might CATCH something..."

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " CATCH WHAT...blimey Sarah, hust be happy I'm learning him how to swim...who knows...you might be thankful for it one day..." he told.

Jack was looking quite sleepy in Sarah's arms, " look he's all tired out...and I want him in bed before Jeff gets in from work...", she went to head up the drive, Jackson called out, " SAME time next week then...", Sarah nodded, but he heard his son say, " bye bye daddy..."

Jackson smiled, " have a good sleep matie...I'll see you again next week...", he went up and kissed his son's forehead, Sarah then had the front door shut, Jackson removed his hands from his pockets, and jumped back into his van...for a moment he sat there in the silence, when was he ever gonna get any proper access to Jack...one day a week, that's ALL she gave him...sometimes it really GOT to him, he always felt low when he said goodbye...and next week always seemed such a long way away.

Jackson exhaled a few big breaths, and once he finally pulled him self together, he turned the engine...and looking up to Jack's window he flashed a big smile, his son was waving out the window...he beeped his horn twice, and drove off home...

At 8.30, Jackson arrived back at his flat, and after flying up the stairwell, he put his key in the lock and entered his Hotten flat.

Inside, his flat mate, Pete looked up as he was putting some music on the stereo, " alright mate...how was yah son..."

"he were smashing..." he replied sadly, dropping his van keys down on the side, "... Soooo, WHO are you expecting...", he was now giving him a knowing look, Pete flashed him a smirk back, " god you know me too well...I'm seeing that Tracy bird...shes coming round for some for a meal...then shes in for some serious loving...", he stood up, and got all excited , "Shes the one I said about the other night, the who likes it up the...",

Jackson thumbed toward the shower room, and interrupted him, " spare me THEM details mate, I GET the picture...I'll just grab meself a shower, I stink of chlorine, and then..." he flashed Pete his trademark grin, " I'll better be making meself scarce, shall i..."

After grabbing his shower, Jackson went into his bedroom and tarted himself up, pulling on some tight jeans and his red chequered shirt.

As Jackson came into the lounge, he aimed for the mirror, and rubbed a ton of gel through his damp curls, through the lounge mirror, he spotted Pete on the sofa with his bird.

Tracy smiled up at Jackson, and instantly made a beeline, " ohhhhh Pete...THIS is your flat mate is it...YOU never said he was SO FIT!"

Jackson turned around from the mirror, and the girl was practically in his face...Tracy was ALL tits and...nothing else...her dress just about covering IT...he pulled a nervous smile, " alright are yah..."

Tracy pawed Jackson's upper arms, " Wow...you ARE fit...Pete tells me you're a builder...", Jackson pulled himself away, and grabbed up his keys and mobile, " yeah I am..." he glanced toward Pete, " have a nice night..."

Tracy looked disppointed, " can't you stay...I love being the filling..."

Jackson eyes shot up to her, as Pete cracked up on the sofa, " I BET you do love...but I prefer less of THEM me..." he glanced down to her tits...they were hard to miss...

Tracy sighed, and went back to Pete on the sofa, " never mind...but you WON'T know what yah missing...", she had her finger in her mouth suggestively, " I BET i can...see yah..." he was about to head out, when Pete called out, " oh Jackson I forgot to say mate, yah mum left a message...from whereever she is...she said she's proberly coming back later than she said...because shes met someone called Clive..."

Jackson pulled a face, taking it in, " fine...EVEN she lets me down now...DON'T wait up..." and with that, he was gone.

Jackson had picked up his best mate Joe on route to Bar West, after dumping the van up the street, Jackson and his mate walked along the pavement toward the club, both not noticing the lad with the shaven head watching them from across the street...someone who was nervous...and was debating to go inside...

Inside, Jackson lead the way downstairs and was pulling off his leather jacket, " ...SO she may not even be home for me birthday now...", Joe laughed out loud as they reached the bar, "I really like your mum Jacko, she REALLY knows how to have a good time, her!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes as he leaned on the bar, " SHE really knows how to embarrass yah too...just be remembering that if YOU decide to go inviting her out...believe me, SHE'S not joking if she tells yah she can show yah a few moves on the dance floor...it's just the WRONG moves!"

Joe paid for the round, and they headed toward the booth to wait for the pool table to be free, " so...you were saying that yah flatmates got his bird round then...", Jackson dumped his jacket on the seats, and looked up, " yeah HE has...and I'm not ashamed to be telling yah...she BLOODY scares the hell outta me!...she could have someones eye out with THEM tits, I'm SO not joking!"..."

Joe sat back and laughed, " blimey!...lucky escape...AND there's me thinking about getting IN an evening of study!..."

"and then I called yah!" grinned Jackson, taking a seat, " BET you'd rather be here keeping me company..."

Joe looked around the club, as lady gaga's poker face blared out, " I thought Camp Dave and scott were coming in...i'll be guessing they've had a better offer...", Jackson nodded and then stared into his pint, Joe leaned foward, " so...you sounded pretty pissed of on the phone...then I went and remembered...it's a Jack night"

Jackson sighed heavily, and took a sup of his pint, " it's JUST her...Sarah I mean...she really knows how to put me down...I just wish i could spend abit more time with Jack...MAYBE let him sat over...BUT...shes's allllways dead against it..."

Joe shrugged, " well...I suppose she's got a point...you know...WITH that bird showing off her tits at your place...not sort of place for a kid to go visit.."

Jackson sighed even heavier, " WHY can't I just have some luck in my life...WHY can't I just be...happy...you know, there were a couple there at the swimming baths today...they come in here sometimes...they had a kid with them...don't know WHOS it were but...THEY looked so happy...like some little family...AM I EVER gonna see that day...am I EVER gonna be allowed that", Joe looked up toward the pool table, " hey, the tables free...lets go grab a game and cheer you up yah...", they stood and headed to the table, Jackson dug his hand into his pocket, " I haven't any coins...I'll just get us another pint in, and get some change yeah..."

Joe went to stalk the table, while Jackson headed to the bar and ordered in another pint for them both, while he paid up the barmaid, a lad with shaven hair went and sat on the bar stool...he looked rather out of place, and uncomfortable...Jackson faffed about with his wallet, then remembered about the coins for the pool table, just as the lad had ordered a pint, Jackson butted in, "...could I have change for the pool table please...", he realised the lad glancing at him, " sorry mate..." he said.

Jackson couldn't help but notice those gorgerous blue eyes...the barmaid took his fiver and handed him back 5 pound coins, he then was making his way back toward Joe.

Jackson handed over a couple of quid, and Joe feed the table, the balls being released, Jackson grabbed his poolstick, and kept suttley glancing away toward the fit lad at the bar, Joe chalked his own cue stick and looked up, " so are you gonna break or what...I can't be staying TOO late remember, I've got that course tommorrow in Hull"

Jackson stuck is tongue to the inside of his cheek and made the first pothot, Joe turned, "So...what happened to that lad you were seeing...whatshisface..."

Jackson watched Joe take his turn, and pulled a face, " what lad..."

Joe looked at him, as if he were a div, " THAT lad, the one you've been seeing on and off since christmas..."

Jackson chalked his cue, and looked up with a coy expression, "ohhh...Warren..."

"yeah, that were it...so WHERE'S Warren, you've haven't mentioned lately..."

Jackson continued to pot the balls, " he dumped by text...said I were boring"

Joe nearly choked on his beer...it WAS quite amusing...it was the same old story with poor Jacko, " what was it this time..." he asked him...at last being allowed to take a turn.

Jackson leaned on his poolstick, " he SAID I play too much pool...says I don't know how to have meself a good time..." , Joe looked up from his shot...a one he missed, " did you tell him about Jack..."

"yep..." he said staring toward the lad at the bar, who was now coming to sit at a table nearby, " and when did he dump yah..." asked Joe.

"the next day..." told Jackson, now on a winning streak, Joe caught glimpse of him taking a sneaky perv toward the lad, " not your usual type that..." he said with a smirk.

Jackson went all avasive, " what...no, I was just looking..."

Joe leant on his cue, " you fancy the pants off...you have that look when you're making crafty eyes at someone ...mind you I wouldn't mind crack at that meself..."

Jackson glared at him, " back off, I saw him first...", Joe glanced at his watch " Look I gonna have to go...since you've beat me again..." he downed his pint, " give me a call next week yeah...", Jackson kissed his mate on the cheek, and Joe snatched up his jacket and headed off

Jackson swallowed nervously as he looked toward the lad, he rolled the cue stick in his hand and decided to just go for it, " fancy a game..."

The lads looked up at him from where he sat, eyes all wide and unsure, " w-what..."

"game of pool..I promise I'll go easy on yah..." smiled Jackson, the lad shook his head, nursing his empty glass, " nah, you are allright, I can't..."

"it's only pool...It's MY shout.." told Jackson, abit disappointed in the lads reaction, the lad then surprized him further by jumping out the seat, and after grabbing his jacket darted off toward the exit, Jackson turned around and watched the lad scarper...blimey, he had knock backs before...but no one had ACTUALLY just upped and left with out a word like that...he shook his head, " Jackson you REALLY are gonna have to work on yah chat up lines..." he muttered to himself.

He went and downed the rest of his pint...and then, as he went to grab his leather jacket, he noticed the mobile phone on the seat...he smiled and picked it up...

It was after 11.30 when Jackson got back to his flat, he came in and looked around the door...Pete was sitting up watching a DVD, " is it SAFE to come in..." he asked, eyes glancing about the room, Pete laughed, " yes mate, Tracy went home a while ago...had some girly trouble to take care of..."

Jackson sighed in relief, and plonked himself down onto the sofa, " sorry mate...but shes abit...full on..."

Pete turned, " yeah she is mate...FULL ON with you...she never shut up about you after you went out...cheers for that..."

Jackson pulled a face, Blimey!, I hoped you told her I was...GAY!"

Pete shrugged and sat back to conscentrate back on his movie, " Not like THAT would make any difference...birds like Tracy like a challenge..."

Jackson shuddered playfully, Pete turned " so did that Warren guy turn up tonight..."

Jackson's mind had suddenly drifted off in thought...a silly smile on his face...he turned and realised Pete was staring at him, waiting for an answer, " what mate..."

" Warren...did he turn up..." asked Pete again.

Jackson stood up, and went into the kitchen, " nope...and I don't care to be honest...", he pulled out the mobile from his jeans pocket, the lads phone...the one who had dropped it...he smiled to himself...he couldn't stop thinking about him...there was JUST something about him...those eyes...

had he dropped the phone on purpose...

he started to make himself a coffee, what ever the reason...he HAD found it...and he was going to SEE HIM again...

he didn't exactly know WHY he thought this...but something was telling him inside...

his life was about to be starting a whole new chapter...

THE END xx


End file.
